The present invention relates generally to communication of digital information, and in particular to communication between communication systems having different operating modes.
Every computer has some type of communication system. The communication system allows the computer to communicate with external devices or with other communication systems of other computers. Communication between computers involves transmitting and receiving data between them via communication lines. Typically, communication systems communicate with each other in two modes, a uni-directional and a bi-directional mode. In a uni-directional mode, the communication system transmits data on one communication line in one direction and receives data on a separate communication line in another direction. In a bi-directional mode, the communication system transmits and receives data on the same communication line simultaneously in both directions.
In some cases, a problem arises when two communication systems having different communicating mode needs to communicate with each other. For instance, a problem arises when a new generation of a communication system capable of operating in a bi-directional mode needs to communicate with an older generation of a communication system capable of operating only in a uni-directional mode. The problem can be caused by incompatibility between the systems with respect to system protocol, termination of communication lines, wire routing and signaling.
There is a need for a method to solve the incompatibility problem to enable a communication system capable of operating in a bi-directional mode to communicate with a communication system capable of operating only in a uni-directional mode.
The present invention provides a variable mode bi-directional and uni-directional communication system. The communication system can be configured to communicate with another computer capable of operating in a bi-directional mode or a uni-directional mode.
In one aspect, communication system includes a plurality of transceivers connected to a control circuit. The control circuit configures the transceivers to operate in a bi-directional mode and a uni-directional mode at different times using different transfer methods to transfer data on the communication lines.
Another aspect providing a method of configuring a communication system is provided, the method includes receiving a mode signal to switch the communication system from operating in a bi-directional mode to operating in a uni-directional mode. The method also includes switching a first group of transceivers from simultaneously receiving and transmitting data on a first group of communication lines to receiving data only on a first group of communication lines. The method further includes switching a second group of transceivers from simultaneously receiving and transmitting data on a first group of communication lines to transmitting data only on a second group of communication lines.